Loony Luna Lovegood
by MollyP4321
Summary: <html><head></head>A story documenting the school life of Luna Lovegood from Fred Weasley's point of view. Very fluffy.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I own nothing, this is all down to the beautiful JKR. I know this chapter is pretty darn short but that's because I plan on updating every 2/3 days. Hope you enjoy and thanks for taking the time out to read my work.

* * *

><p>"Huhum huhum huhumhumhmu hmmmhhmmm hmhmhmh."<p>

I hear a strange noise as I walk the halls of Hogwarts on the first day of term, George had very kindly tried out his newly invented dreaming toffee on me which meant I was actually running late to the Great Feast and the sorting ritual. The humming sound gets louder and louder until I turn a corner and there she is, she's obviously a first year because I've never seen her before and she's not someone you're likely to forget seeing with oodles of long blonde hair and her gigantic blue eyes placed her on a petite little face. I stood and watched as she curiously skipped up and down a cracked line in the corridor. I cough to make myself known but she doesn't even take any notice.

"What are you doing?" I ask in curiosity.

"Skipping." She doesn't even look up.

"Skipping to where?" I snort, that was hardly an answer.

"In lines." Well she clearly isn't a big talker.

"Why?" Two can play at that game.

"Lines help me think straight."

"Well you do realise the rest of the first years have left?" I ask politely, I didn't know if she was doing this on purpose or because another student had slipped her something.

She stops and looks around with a start, "so they have." and then she carried on routinely skipping up and down her line. I watch her for a while longer in amused disbelief before looking at my watch, the arrow had changed from the 'running late' section to the 'running very late late'. I used to have an 'on time' section too but that broke long ago, probably through disuse.

"You're coming with me." I grab her arm gently and start pulling her towards the Great Hall, her skin is cold and pale like a doll. I quicken my pace as I hear cheers meaning they had started their entry, the strange girl skips beside me the entire time.

We turn the corner just in time as the girl wanders up and follows the stragglers into the hall, I creep in after and find my place, I know a few of the teachers have seen so I can expect words later but for now I'm safe. I don't even get chance to say hello to my brother before the sorting hat sings his song, I can't help noticing that Harry and brother two aren't here though.

"Lovegood, Luna."

So that's what the blondie was called.

"A gallion she's Hufflepuff." Lee Jordan whispers. Hermione shoots us her disapproving look.

"What, no fair." Me and my twin chide in unison, its tradition to bet which house they'll be sorted into but that was my pick too.

"Gryffindor I suppose." George sighs, "but I hope not. She seems annoying"

"Ravenclaw it is." I mumble, she's almost definitely not Ravenclaw but somehow I think she suits even that house better than Slytherin. I can't help but feel strange as a dull thud of anger bubbles inside me though.

"She's not that bad." I moan at George. I don't know why I just stuck up for some girl I don't even know but something made me feel protective, I put it down to seeing part of my sister in her and also knowing that she's already going to have a hard enough time here from the first years, us older lot shouldn't need to get involved.

"RAVENCLAW."

Everyone including myself looked shocked as the Luna girl smiled serenely and dawdled down to her seat.

Ginny was sorted not too long after, Gryffindor of course, she got me two gallions in the process too.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hi I hope this isn't too awful. I'm only just getting back into writing though so please don't expect my best just yet (I'm practising!) I'm practising my speech more in this one as it is one of the areas I'm weakest in. I hope you enjoy the story! Any suggestions would be great thanks. Also if you want me to write a pairing of your choice either mention it in a review or message me or even if you have a story request and I'll do my best:) When I get a bit better I want to tackle a time turner fic! But a long way to go before that haha. Thanks for taking the time to read my work.

It was strange really how much of a difference a few hours can make, at 9 even 10 o'clock Hogwarts feels like my home, somewhere I can have a laugh with my friends and maybe even cause a bit of trouble, its warm and caring and it even reminds me a bit of the burrow, but when its gone midnight this place feels totally different – like an eerie forbidden castle in the middle of nowhere. Well, maybe it is those things but it certainly doesn't feel that way in the day. Believe it or not the infamous Fred Weasley is a bit afraid of the dark too which doesn't exactly help matters. I know I need to stop with these late night adventures because there is no denying they creep me out a little bit, but for some reason I just cant sleep sometimes. The joys of teenage life.

That's when I see the curious blonde girl I met the other week before the feast. The little Ravenclaw was wondering around the hallways barefoot holding hands with a little house elf.

"Luna, what are you doing?" I asked, she really was strange.

She glanced up, "Oh hello Fred, I'm going to the kitchens."

"Why?" I couldn't work out if it was endearing or silly.

"To get something to eat of course." She smiled.

"You act like that's a normal thing to do." I stated in disbelief, I mean I'm all for midnight snacks but mine are usually stored under my bed so I don't have to get up.

"Well of course it is Fred, everybody needs to eat. Are you coming with me or not?" Luna laughed.

There was no point even arguing with her, she just totally missed my point. I simply nodded my head so she slowly grabbed my hand and lead my along.

"This is flick by the way." Luna told me referring to the little house elf.

"Here we are." Luna sang.

"Where exactly are we Luna?" I queried, she had led me to a brick wall. Flick twittered away in the background.

"At the kitchen of course, just tickle the pear."

At first I had no idea what she was on about but then I noticed the portrait in front of me was a fruit bowl and that in the middle was a pear. I touched it, nothing. I touched it again and still nothing. Luna leant forward and tapped all of her fingers on it, the pear then let out a little giggle and turned into a door knob. Luna then threw open the door.

"Miss Luna, miss Luna." About twenty different house elves ran up to her and gave her hugs.

"Why hello Trixie, Bella, Woody, Max, Minty." Luna began to reel off a few of the nearest ones names. The house elves clearly adored her and it was quite sweet to watch.

"The miss has brought a friend." They began to chat between themselves, "He looks like a Weasley."

"How do they know who I am?" I couldn't quite believe it.

"Well they're the house elves, they know everything." Luna's eyes went even bigger as she said that if it was even possible, "I can name them all for you if you like." There were about fifty of them by now.

"Maybe another time Luna." I laughed.

"There'll be another time?" She looked hopefully but I just laughed it off.

"What would the miss and her friend like to eat?" One of he house elves asked whilst tugging on the corner of Luna's clothes and twisting her foot on the spot in shyness.

"Well what do you have on offer Millie?" Luna cooed whilst patting her little friend on the head.

"Well there's cheese cake, roast chicken, pumpkin pasties, chocolate brownies, pineapple, beans on toast, fish and chips, strawberries and cream..." Millie began to count them all on her fingers, "Or of course we can cook you anything else you want." She smiled.

"Umm I think I'll have the roast chicken and then some cheese cake for dessert if that's alright." Luna said.

"Of course miss, and misses friend?"

"I'll just have a chocolate brownie please and if you're taking requests a pizza too, we had one when we visited London once."

"Of course master, what would you like for the topping? We have mushroom, cheese, chicken, pineapple, ham.."

"Just cheese will be fine thanks." It was weird being waited on, my family could never afford a house elf so it was a totally new experience.

Within minutes our food had arrived, the smell was amazing and the food was mouth watering, it would appear that the elves saved their best work for off of the great hall tables. It only took me one bite to realise that this was the most amazing food I'd ever eaten, the only thing that put me off was the fact that the house elves all stood around the table staring with their saucer like eyes in anticipation.

"So Luna," I began between huge mouthfuls of food, "How often do you come down here?"

"Oh every night maybe." Luna told me through delicate little bites of her food.

"Why?"

"Because here I don't have to eat worms." She said it without one change in tone.

"But they don't serve worms here."

"I didn't say they did. The food here is lovely", she turned and smiled at the elves who were still stood staring, "but the girls in the year above transfigure anything I try to eat into them and to be honest they don't taste too nice."

"That's awful Luna!"

"They'll get bored eventually so I'm just waiting it out here and anyway all of my friends are here."

"Are all of your friends elves then Luna?"

"No."

"So who else do you have?"

"Well you of course Fred."

I didn't even know how to reply to that, we just carried on eating our food in silence. Luna didn't seem to mind, she just had a natural smile on her face as she nibbled her way through her food. As we got up to leave she hugged every single one of the house elves individually before grabbing my hand and dragging me out. He then skipped whilst I jogged down the corridors to bed. It was very late and before I knew it we were at the Gryffindor common room.

We both stopped, "Luna I could have walked you to your common room you know, it would have been more fitting."

"Of course not silly, I'm not scared of the dark." How on earth did she know that I was?

"Neither am I." I said unconvincingly.

"Okay then," Luna paused and looked at me, "Well thank you Fred and please don't tell anyone about the kitchens." She then leant up and gave me a small peck on the cheek before skipping off in the other direction.

It seemed the eccentric first year had skipped her way into my life and she had no intent on leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hi guys, thanks for reading this! I hope I'm doing okay. Please let me know either via email or review, don't be afraid to criticise me or else how will I get better? If you have any other suggestions or want me to write about a prompt or pairing either in a oneshot or longer also pop that in and I'll see what I can do. I hope you enjoy this! Thanks for reading:)

* * *

><p>"Happy Halloween!" George grinned at me as he came into the room waving a bottle of fire whiskey from side to side. Lee Jordan followed him close behind.<p>

"How on earth did you get hold of that?" I laughed, he was crazy.

"It was all thanks to Betty." Betty being the one eyes witch statue that lead to Honeydukes, after helping us out of so many tight spots we decided she deserved a name.

"Well done mate." I jumped up from my seat and gave him a pat on the back.

Winter had really arrived, it was the end of October and the foreboding winter was not going to let us forget, it was going to be a cold one. The fire roared in the corner of our room and the windows steamed slightly as the rain hammered down outside, you could hardly see from of the window it was so heavy. Me and George wore our F and G jumpers as we all sat down by the fire to plan our evening. The winters made me glad to be in Gryffindor, the red made it more cosy and homely, I felt sorry for the green Slytherins living under the lake, it must never be warm under there. I loved this I thought as I picked at the corner of the tattered rug. It had a slight scorch mark in it from when one of George's spells went wrong in first year. He was trying to turn me into a wombat in one of our rare arguments, instead he just caught the room on fire in random little places, we both ran around putting them out in complete panic, after that we just sat against each other in the same place we are now and laughed. Our fallings out never lasted long.

Morning turned to afternoon, afternoon turned to evening and so the Halloween feast began. The Great Hall was astounding, it just had a buzz in the air as students excitedly filled their plates sky high with delicious foods. Charmed bats flew through the air and instead of floating candles it was floating pumpkins. The tables were full of foods such as pumpkin pies, pumpkin pasties and pumpkin soup. They even had toffee apples everywhere which some little first year was guaranteed to break their teeth on. The sky above was clear and starry, it really was a wonder to behold. The hall was so busy that the three of us struggled to find three seats together, in the end we managed to grab them on the end by making Neville squish right up to Ginny. We instantly tucked in and shared light hearted conversation and many many laughs. It was all going great until I looked across the hall and saw lovely little Luna sat there. She had a distant smile on her face as she began to pile food onto her plate, only for the people on either side of her to take it right back off. They were laughing to each other over her head and I recognised them from my year. She didn't seem phased from a distance but that didn't make what they were doing right. I could see someone else wonder over to her which made me a bit apprehensive, they told the people on either side of her off and handed her something to drink. It looks like I had nothing to worry about, Luna had friends after all. I went back to joking with George and Lee joking to Ginny about her crush on Dean Thomas from Ron's year.

Turns out the fire whiskey would have to be kept for a later date, I have no idea what is going on but for some reason Mrs Norris has been petrified. A few people are out of their minds with worry but at the moment I think I'm okay, it was only a cat after all. At the same time its hardly a time to celebrate or drink so instead the three of us are once again crowded around in our dorm. Luna was on to something with the elves, when you watch out for them they're actually everywhere and so willing to help. I spotted one earlier and now we all have chocolate frogs to share around and some of the leftovers from dinner. Its pretty late now, just gone curfew but as its a Saturday there's no sleep for us just yet. There's a knock on the dormitory door though which is awfully odd, the three of us look to on another before they signal to me to open the door. Great. The only person I could think of it being is McGonagall for us being too loud but then I think we've been rather more quiet than usual.

"Hello Fred." A particularly dreamy looking Luna leans against the door frame as I open it. Her eyes looked slightly fogged over like she was drunk or something.

"Umm hi Luna, are you okay?." I reply whilst putting my hand on her shoulder and pushing her away from the door so I could close it behind us. She places her dainty hand on top of mine.

"I am now." Her eye then does something that looks like a cross between a spasm and a blink, Oh, she's trying to wink at me.

"Look Luna, I don't know what you're trying to do but..."

"Why don't you just kiss me Fredrick Weasley? I'd quite like it if you did." She grabs my hand in hers, I notice that she has been the only ever person to make a Weasley look tanned

"Luna I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but no!" She's so bloody young I feel a bit sick.

She pulled away a bit and crossed her arms whilst looking me right in the eyes, her eyes narrowed as she did so, "Fred, we should get married."

"Well for that you need to be 17 which you are not." I grabbed her shoulder again gently and began to pull her down the stairs as a prompt to leave. But of course this is Luna so she doesn't get any form of hints or prompts no matter how obvious they may be.

"Well I can wait if you can, or we can move to Lithuania where their wizardry laws are different."

"I'm happy here to be honest with you." I had no idea what was up with her but this was not the Luna I knew.

"But Fred you're my one and only and I just want to be with you!" She whined.

I looked down at her, she scowled up at me, "and you can wipe that scowl off your face right now." I sounded like her dad but I couldn't help it, Luna never scowled! "You're coming with me."

"To Lithuania?"

"Not quite."

"So you say she came to your door like this." McGonagall asked with her lips pursed.

"Yes Miss."

"And you do realise this would be something in Professor Snape's areas of expertise?" She placed her hands on her hips. She clearly very suspicious of me and nobody could blame her with my track record.

"You were closer and, well, he'd take points from Gryffindor for me being out after hours."

"Very well Weasley, I'll see what I can do." Mcgonagall then set to work reading through her book to find out what was the matter.

"She will be okay wont she miss?" I asked.

"Of course she will, its only a rotten love potion." Mcgonagall shook her head as she began reciting spells over Luna. Her eyes slowly unfogged and when they did she looked like a rabbit in headlights.

"W-what's going on?" Luna asked, it was the first time I had ever seen her unsure, I just didn't sit well.

"A love potion m'dear," McGonagall told her as she crouched down in front her, concern written all over her face, "do you not remember taking one?"

"Well, I don't think I did." Luna's face scrunched up in thought, "No, I definitely didn't." McGonagall actually seemed to believe her!

"Okay m'love, Mr Weasley will take you back to your dorm." She then turned to me, "look after her for me boy." She looked genuinely worried and I could tell she didn't just mean this evening.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while, silly broken laptop. I've missed writing this one massively. I enjoy writing this story because I love Fred and Luna, they're fun to play around with. I hope you enjoy as much as I do. Any feedback would be great thanks! I hope you enjoy. PS I am currently in the process of looking for a beta for this as I know my proof reading sucks.

* * *

><p>I had two questions in my mind and they had been there for just over a week, they were as follows:<p>

1. How on earth did Luna end up with a love potion?

2. How on earth did she get into the Gryffindor common room?

Luna hadn't spoken to me since 'that night' and to be honest I wondered if our short friendship was over. Heeding the words of McGonagall I did keep an eye out for her but to be honest I rarely saw her any more and I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. She sort of shuffled around not looking up. I hoped she had made friends but I think the girl on Halloween was false hope, I had noticed it was Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor and she was unlikely to do anything other than tease a first year. Speaking to Angelina was next on my to do list. She hadn't said anything but then we'd been pretty focused on the Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch match which we won yesterday but only after a bludger had hit poor Harry and Lockhart had left him without a bone in his arm the silly idiot.

So my little worry was apparently a lot more than that now. There was a huge trade in black market items, many students had asked George and I to get hold of things for them but we didn't want to trick people like that because in all honesty I don't think any amount of spells or amulets would help anyone, we were al doomed. On that dreary note I trudged to quidditch practise in the mizzle, misty drizzle, with an equally glum looking Wood.

After practise I pulled Angelina to one side to ask her what she had to do with Luna but she only laughed in my face.

"Why does it matter to you what I do to that little rag tag?" Mirth filled her face as she bounced along beside me.

"Well a few things have gone on with her and I think you might be responsible." I tried to be stern but it wasn't an emotion that suited me.

"Oh boo hoo I gave the little freak a love potion." Angelina shook her head in confusion, her mood had completely changed, "Why do you care anyway? It was a jooooke." She drew out the O in joke.

"Because by doing that you could have got me in a load of trouble." That was number one on the check list ticked off.

"Well... I'm sorry Fred. But can we shut up about it all? Its not like she matters." She put an arm around me to try and steer me to the great hall.

"She is called Luna and as a matter of fact yes she does matter. I don't want to see you talking to her again unless its to apologise." And there I was again, defending the little first year I kept on being drawn to like the seeker to a snitch.

Instead of following my team mates to The Great Hall I found myself watching the giant squid leap about in the rain. I was sheltered under a tree but I was still pretty cold. I had lit a mini fire in front of me to warm my hands up a little bit. My hair was plastered to my face and I just felt so annoyed! That's when I saw her walk over to me. She didn't even say anything to me, she didn't need to, she just sat there next to me getting soaked in the rain as well.

We were sat there for about half an hour before she even spoke,

"So you found out it was Angelina I see." She murmured.  
>"Yeah I did, I'm so sorry Luna."<p>

"Why are you sorry, Fred? You didn't do it."

"Well, Um... I just... Am. I guess." She really got me there. Why was I apologising?

"Its probably the nargles." She nodded solemnly, "you poor thing."

"Umm okay Luna. Why are you here any way?"  
>"You helped me so now I'm helping you. You're lonely." Her eyes glistened but I noticed her lips had turned slightly blue.<p>

"Come on, lets go inside." I said as I stood up, I then stretched out my hand for Luna to stand. Her hand was so dainty and doll like, "I'm glad we're friends Luna."

"We're not friends Fred don't be silly," she giggled, "you need to talk to each other to be friends."

"Merlin I'm sorry Luna." I felt so awful.

"You need to stop apologising, Fred. I have Bella my Pygmy Puff and she's the only friend I need." She then put out the tiny fire I had ignited to keep warm.

"So is she the only one you talk to?" I queried. I thought she'd have at least one actual person.

"Well apart from when I speak to you." She had a very thoughtful look as she tilted her head to one side, "and sometimes I answer the questions in class I suppose." She looked so sad. I think she had expected so much from Hogwarts and so far she had got nothing.

That was it. I was going to be a friend for Luna because merlin she needed one, and I wasn't going to be a half hearted smile in the halls type of friend either, I was going to look after the girl. I pulled her to my side and put my arm around her to warm her up as we wondered to the castle, she looked up at me and we shared a brief smile. We carried on in content silence.

By the time we got to the castle a small skip was returning to Luna's stride and a tiny smile crept on to her face.

"Thank you Fred." She murmured before we parted ways.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi Luna, are you staying here over Christmas?" I asked as everyone bustled around the corridors.

"Yes I am Fred." Luna replied with a smile.

"Brilliant. So am I."

"Well good for you Fred Weasley."  
>She did have a strange way of speaking but I was used to it by now. Since poor Colin Creevey had been petrified things at Hogwarts had gone a bit mental and the curfews were a nightmare, I don't think poor Filch had had a day off since his cat had been done in. The only time Luna and I ever really got to see each other was when we crossed each other in the corridors. I did accidentally on purpose bump into her quite often though.<p>

"So tomorrow is Saturday." I said to hint to Luna.

"That is a very good observation Fred." But this was Luna, so obviously it was lost on her.

"Are you free at all?" I tried again.

"I can imagine so. I'm not very good at having plans." She smiled serenely as she wondered along

"Would you like to do something with me?" Yep. I was going to have to spell this out for her.

"Why of course I would friend, that sounds like a lovely suggestion." She turned to me and smiled from ear to ear, her dimples were adorable.

"If its dry me, you, Ginny and George can go to the lake or something." I was desperate to introduce her to everyone as I knew that once they spoke to her they would love her as much as I do. She deserved to have more friends than me, the house elves and her pet pygmy puff.

"Well that sounds like a sublime idea." Luna said as she walked along staring at everything as she went, "Oh look, its my shoe." She pointed up to the ceiling where lo and behold, her shoe was somehow tied. I took out my wand and accioed it down for her. Only then did I realise that she was actually wearing odd shoes.

"You're mad, Luna." I told her as I shook my head. I didn't mean it horribly but it was totally true. She simply nodded and carried on skipping along beside me.

"Alright Loony, killed anyone today?" Once of Draco's cronies said as he passed us by, the rest of his little group sniggered as if he's just told the funniest joke in the world. I was about to respond but Luna beat me to it.

"No not yet, but there's still time." She answered which wiped the smile off of their faces. Its not like she had even meant to be witty, she was just too honest for her own good.

"Well Fred, this is my class. Thank you for walking me here as I know your next lesson is the other side of the castle." And there she was again with her brute honesty.

"Bye Luna. I'll see you tomorrow after breakfast."

As I had hoped the next day was dry but cold. George and I had our F and G jumpers on as we wondered down to breakfast. Ginny was already there chatting to Neville and Lee Jordan was on his way down, he just always over slept. Luna was over on the Ravenclaw table with a rather peculiar hat on, it was covered in glittering apples and pears but the hat itself was bright red. She was about to take her first mouthful of what ever cereal she had chosen when the twittering girls beside her transfigured the milk into slime.

"Fred, I'll be right back." George murmured in my ear and with a pat on the back he was gone. Except he was walking right over to Luna for some reason. I did my best to spy from the Gryffindor table along with Ginny and Neville and from what I could see George simply lolled on the bench next to the girls bullying Luna with his wand lazily held in his hand, whatever they tried to eat he would simply transfigure into dust, then a frog, then a rat, then some slugs. Soon enough one of the girls burst into tears and ran out of the hall with the other two following at her heels. George then grabbed Luna's arm and brought her over to the Gryffindor table.

"Thanks George." I said as he arrived. Nobody felt bad that he'd made a Ravenclaw cry.

"Why yes thank you George, it feels very nice to be helped by the less attractive Weasley twin." Luna said as she ate a proper mouthful of cereal. Myself, Ginny and Neville burst out laughing. Lee Jordan was also there just in time to hear Luna say it so he too joined in the laughter. George just shook his head and gave me a real thump on the arm.

"I'm sure glad I helped you out." George muttered to himself. Whilst his ego was knocked mine was better than ever.

"Well thanks Luna." I said to her after it had all calmed down.

"What ever have you got to thank me for?" She quizzed between more mouthfuls of food.

"Don't worry Luna."

"Okay, I think I can manage that."

The day at the lake was great, Luna really made friends with my friends. I was so glad she wasn't so lonely any more. It was so nice to have some calm, relaxed fun when we were in the middle of such turmoil in the school. As we left Lee Jordan had his arm loosely around Luna's shoulder as she explained to him what a Flying Hubblewump was. George had gotten over her remark and was talking to Neville as Ginny and I had a brother/sister bonding session. She loved it here which was great and her favourite lesson was DADA, a girl after my own heart. As we got back into the castle Luna skipped right up to me.

"Alright Luna?" I greeted.

"Yes thank you Fred. Thank you for today by the way it was simply divine."

"That's fine, everyone loves you." I tried to brush it off but I was glad she liked it today.

"Well no not really. Nobody likes me much do they. Apart from your friends of course." She sounded sort of down which was so unlike her.

"Don't be silly." I tried to brush it off.

"Well then why do people still try to stop me eating and take all of my things?" She asked me curiously.

"They take your things?"

"Well its either them or the nargles, I'm not sure which."

"Next time anything like that happens you just let me or George know and we'll try and sort it out. Promise?" She was such a lovely girl, I couldn't understand why she was picked on so badly. She was an easy target I suppose.

"I promise."


End file.
